wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lightgiver
__NOEDITSECTION__ Intro Lightgiver is a female NightWing back in the time of Queen Vigilance who is a judge and war planner, and in her past time, one of the best weavers in the entire NightWing Kingdom Appearance Lightgiver truly does look like a dragon from legends. Her scales are black. But not just simple black. They are the same black as a moonless night. Or a panther stalking the jungle at night. Her scales have a certain shine to them, like they are covered with a thin layer of glass, so that when she is sitting up on her judge's table or when she is weaving, her talons glitter in the light. Lightgiver is about the average size of a normal dragon, so most dragons, unless you knew her personally, wouldn't recognize her at first. Her snout is slightly longer than the average dragon, forcing her to look down at you with a "haughty" look, though in reality, it isn't haughty. Her underbelly is the same dark black, but underlying it are tiny speckles of gold, like gold stars gleaming in a black sky. Lightgiver's horns, claws, and spines are the same pale gold, the color of gleaming sunny sand blowing through the desert. Her horns are long and thin, gleaming when she turns her head, and her spines are always neatly folded down into perfect arches. Her claws are long and sharp, almost as long as an IceWing's, and they are always perfectly still when she thinks. Lightgiver's tail is long and thin and is always curled in a perfect spiral, and it stays that way when she walks, no matter how quick or slow she walks. The most noticeable thing about Lightgiver are her eyes. They are the same color gray as a gray owl, or a storm at sea, and they hold the most beautiful thing about Lightgiver. Her ultimate kindness and fairness. Most of the time, Lightgiver doesn't wear any accessories, but when she is on judge duty or at the war council, she will wear a cloak. The cloak is made of thin silk, a beautiful white, and it curls perfectly around her body and talons, flowing beautifully when she walks. Embroidered painstakingly into her cloak are alternating ruby red and sunny gold threads, spiraling and twisting and jumping until they finally create a beautifully weaved olive tree on her back, covering her long, elegant wings. Most dragons think that her cloak was weaved by a professional, but actually, it was Lightgiver herself who weaved it. The clasps holding on her cloak are ruby, surrounded by gold leaf, and they tie together with a single strand of gold-dipped leather, tied in an elegant knot. She also wears beautiful gold-leaf earrings. Literally, the earrings are gold and in the shape of olive leaves. Finally, she wears a crown, wrapping around her horns, placed delicately on her head, made of olive leaves and branches, woven into a tight circle, with tiny olives embedded into the beautiful leaves she replaces and weaves every morning. Personality Intelligent. That single word describes Lightgiver. She relies on her brain to get her out of situations, not someone else's brain or unreliable magic. She can automatically look at a situation and figure out exactly where and when she should do this, who to attack when this happens, and so on. That's what makes her such a good strategist. She takes what she knows about dragons and weighs it against what the plan is. She nearly always is correct on where the IceWing's will attack, or when this battle will happen, or anything that has to do with warfare. Lightgiver can take a single look at a dragon's face and decide if they are a threat, what to do about them, and if they are useful. She can usually be found in a war council meeting, discussing the next attack on the IceWing paths. Lightgiver is also very smart. She knows basically everything about NightWing law and justice, when to apply it, and how to wield it against her foes. When she is a judge on a court case, she suddenly becomes a dragon who is capable of shutting everything down in an instant. She has the power to silence an entire room with a single look, and the power to bend dragon's words back at them, which makes her a very good debater. Lightgiver relies more on her head than her heart, never letting her emotions getting the better of her, always pushing down her feelings, thinking "I'll save it for later". Lightgiver is nearly impossible to push around, making her a frequently whispered-about subject in the Night Kingdom. Lightgiver, despite being very tough sometimes, is extremely fair. In her mind, there is no inbetween. You are either right or you are wrong. That's all! Despite her kind and fair nature, Lightgiver also has a hard side that usually only comes out when you are arguing with her. She will argue and argue with you for days until she proves she is right and has been right all along. She can be brutal and hard when she wants to be, that is also what makes her such a good war general. When fighting, or when someone insults her, or laughs at her, she will snap, usually doing something horrible to them, wether it be secret or not secret, huge or tiny, she will have her revenge. Lightgiver does have one weakness, and this weakness usually comes back to bite her a lot. Her pride. If someone insults her, or says something rude to her, or says "Ha, I bet I could do this better than you!" She will absolutely snap and yell "OH YOU WANT TO GO?" She will refuse to back down until she has not only proved that she is better, but has absolutely demolished you. That little feature has gotten her in a world of trouble with the queen, trough not too much because she also has a huge way with words. She can slip past a lie with easy, always making herself look innocent. In short, Lightgiver is very fair, but can be kind of a hypocrite when it comes to not lying and doing good all the time. She has a huge temper and a humungous pride that usually explodes at the slightest feather brush. History text Trivia * She is based off the Greek Goddess Athena * She is for the Mythological Character Contest! Gallery 13975404_f520.jpg|Athena, goddess of warfare, wisdom, law and justice, and strategic warfare Untitled46 20191111164040.png|By : Luna Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (DeltaTheSeaWing) Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids